The present invention relates to a modular planting system which makes landscaping of all shapes and sizes much easier for anyone using the modular planting system.
Landscaping, particularly planting of flower gardens, is often tedious and physically demanding. One may be discouraged from doing landscaping because of a lack of time to do the landscaping as it may require a considerable amount of time to prepare the soil and plant a variety of flowers, for example. Too, landscaping often requires kneeling down for long periods of time to do the considerable amount of work necessary for landscaping. As one ages, it may be difficult for one to do the work necessary for landscaping.
Then there is the weather. After taking the time to do the landscaping, a spate of cold weather may adversely affect the landscape plantings. If care is not taken, the cold weather may seriously harm or even kill the plantings.
There is presently no way to do landscaping in a less tedious and less physically demanding way while also protecting the new landscape plantings from the adverse weather effects.